The Divided Ones
by ReadingGurl07
Summary: When all gods and male demigods think that female demigods aren't strong enough or smart enough the goddess decide that the girls get to have their own camp. 200 years has passed since that incindent but somthing is likely to change that. For better or worse. not good at summary rest inside
1. Chapter 1

**Ijust had to get this idea down so i wouldnt foget it. I hope you enjoy it and please review. I'll try and update as mucha as possible becuase i still have another story. Review please.**

A while back Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter were a heaven for both boy and girl demigods. That was until the boys and most gods were treating the girls differently. You ask why? Well we were girls. They said we weren't strong enough smart enough. All goddesses we enraged about this. Some like Athena who is well the goddess of wisdom and saying her children aren't smart wasn't a good idea. Also Artemis who thought the opposite of every male god said about girls. That's when the goddesses took action they combined both Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter and took the girls away from both camps and made their own. Camp Phoebe. **(I NAMED IT THAT BECAUSE IT MEANT PURE, BRIGHT AND IT WENT A LITTLE WITH IT BEING RELATED WITH ARTEMIS ABOUT GIRLS)**. They got to keep Hestia as their camp director and Lupa as their activities director. And Camp Half Blood/Jupiter got Mr.D and Chiron. 200 years have passed since then and neither of them could have braced them for what would happen.

_"Good job ladies I see I have trained all of you well."_ Lupa smiled at us if possible in wolf form.

"Thank you." My best friend and I said in unison.

My name is Annabeth Chase and I'm 16 years old. I have honey blonde hair with grey eyes. Oh and my mom is Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. I have been at this camp since I was seven. I had run away from home after I realized no one in my family wanted me around because I put them into much danger. When I was running away I met another demigod. Thalia Grace my best friend. Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus. We made our way to Camp Phoebe after that encounter.

Thalia has this punk thing going on which is a bit weird since I am almost they opposite. She has short spiky black hair and electric blue eyes and 16 years old which is the same age as me, though she is a couple of month older.

We made our way into the pavilion for lunch. Our camp was almost a replica of Camp Half Blood/Jupiter. Except our cabins were made differently they are more feminine and they were constructed by your truly. All kids from the same parent stay in the same cabin even the roman counterpart. We had that town in our camp like camp Jupiter had there's but our doesn't have families it's more like just a regular town without the guys and mostly college student go their but we still like going there to hang out and eating at the restaurant and what not.

I walked up to all my sisters and sat with them once I said goodbye to Thalia who sat by herself at the Zeus table. I gave part of my meal to Athena and discussed with my sister about war strategies for capture the flag. Today we would be playing against the hunter of Artemis because she had to go to Olympus for business and they would be coming over today.

After lunch I went to go talk to my friends Thalia, Bianca, Piper, Silena, Katie, Clarissa, Rachel, Lou, Nyssa, Reyna, Hazel and Juniper.

Bianca Di' Angelo Daughter of Hades. She has black dark brown eyes that turn black when angered. Raven black hair, olive skin tone and was 15 years old. Surprisingly she wasn't as depresses or moody as some would say a child of Hades would be. Still her favorite color is black but that's not the only color she wears unlike Thalia. And second in command in her cabin.

Piper Mclean Daughter of Aphrodite. She has choppy chocolate brown hair, kaleidoscope eyes that change to what shes feeling and was 15 years old. She isn't your average Aphrodite girl she an average girl who didn't really care about her appearance and like to get dirty. Piper is the second in command for the Aphrodite cabin.

Silena Beauregard is a Daughter of Aphrodite. She can change her hair color from dirty blond, brown to black. But she usually she keeps it blonde. The same goes for her eyes except it's from blue to brown. She is the preppy girly girl one. But once in a while she can get down and dirty. But in all she is a typical Aphrodite girl. Silena is also the head counselor for the Aphrodite cabin.

Katie Gardner Daughter of Demeter. Katie has long brown straight hair, eyes like grass, and is 16 years old. She is rather cheerful but stern like her mother and is always seen gardening with her siblings. Katie is also the head counselor for the Demeter but when she's gone her sister Miranda takes up the spot.

Clarisse La' Rue Daughter of Ares. Clarisse has long brown stringy hair with dark brown eyes and is 15 years old. Clarisse is an aggressive person and always looking for a fight. Her favorite place to be at camp is the arena. She is also the head of Ares cabin.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare hosts the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi. Rachel had red puffy hair, green eyes and is 16 years old. Rachel is a say what's in your mind type of girl. She tells you whatever her feeling and what's bothering her. Her favorite thing to do is to paint parts of the future well actually paint anything.

Lou Ellen Daughter of Hecate. Lou has light caramel hair, purple eyes and is 15 years old. She is always going through short cuts with her magic which makes her the lazy one. She is also the head counselor for the Hecate cabin.

Nyssa wield Daughter of Hephaestus. Nyssa has short brown hair that always has a bandana in it with brown eyes and is 15 years old. Nyssa is always occupied with something in her hands and is quite at most time. Unless were talking about strategies or anything that can be build. Nyssa is the head counselor for the Hephaestus cabin.

Reyna Laura Daughter of Bellona. Reyna has black hair that is always kept in a braid with brown eyes and is 15 years old. Reyna is the strict one who likes to leads. She always listens to order from everyone in charge if she isn't. She is also the head counselor for the Bellona cabin though there are a few people.

Hazel Levesque Daughter of Pluto. Hazel has dark brown hair with gold eyes and is 16 years. She is always the helpful one. She always helping people with their troubles from sibling to training you can rely on her. Hazel is head counselor in the Hades/Pluto cabin.

Juniper is a tree nymph. She has light green skin color and eyes with amber hair. We get most tree nymphs at our camp because there mainly woman. Juniper can be sensitive sometimes but doesn't cry. She inly cry when people mistreat nature. The thing is Juniper cry's green tears if she does. She is pretty small than most of us at a 5,2. When most of us are around 5,4-5,9.

We were all chatting normally until I got a sense that today wasn't going to be a good day.

"Hey guys I think we should wear our mask." I stated

They all looked at me confused because we only wear them if something bad is going to happen and it wasn't normal to wear them. **(THERE LIKE THE PLAIN WHITE MASK THAT COVER YOUR WHOLE FACE EXCEPT YOUR EYES)**

"Why?" asked Hazel.

"I have this feeling something bad going to happen, you know."

"Well I don't care so I'll wear mine maybe we can finally get some action around this dam camp." Clarisse grumbled.

"We all know that Clarisse but if we are we might as well go and tell everybody." Reyna reminded me.

"Well how about everybody go and tell the other cabins, to get ready because I see the hunters and that means Capture the flag is going to start in about an hour." I announced to all of them with authority leaking out of my voice.

They all nodded and went to go and tell the other campers


	2. Chapter 2

**GUYS WELL HERES TODAY UPDATE. SORRY IF THE BEGINNING SUCK. I'M NOT THAT GOOD WITH IT STARING BUT ONCE WE START GETTING INTO THE MIDDLE AND STUFF IT'LL ACTUALLY BECOME BETTER THAN THE BEGINNING OKAY. OH AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY BEAUTIFUL DISASTER AND PLEASE REVIEW. SO ON WITH THE STORY.**

An hour later we were all in the forest waiting for the horn to blow. I had about 5 camper at the guarding the flag. 25 of them in defense and 30 on offense. The 30 would be a distraction while me and my friends go and get the flag.

I put on my Yankees hat that my mother gave to me it makes you invisible. Once I heard the horn we ran through you could hear the clang of sword the sound of the arrows being launch at each team. I ducked and dodged all the swords and arrows that same near me. After 20 minutes of running I finally saw the flag and it was guarded with 3 hunters. This is where my gut got the feeling that this is a trap.

"Guys stop. Go slowly this doesn't feel good." I command.

"But the flag is right there princess we could beat them." Clarissa growled at me. I took off my hat so I could see all my teammates. I looked at all of us are wearing black t-shirts with Camp Phoebe written on them in silver and our mask. And that's when Hades broke loose. We were ambushed not just by Hunter but by guys. Wait guys there not even supposed to come near our camp. There is about 12 of them one for each of us.

"Get one of them before other come and let's leave." Says a commanding voice. I look at the source and I see a guy about my age with raven black hair and sea green eyes. I see them all scattering around us. He starts to approach me and I get on my battle stance. Out of the corner of my eye I see Thalia with a gothic type of guys because he's wearing all black even his armor. And that's when the fight starts I see lighting and skeletons popping out vines being moved all around the area. I hope those skeletons were Bianca's and the lighting Thalia's because I'm not sure if Camp Half Blood/Jupiter has big three kids. He starts swing at me and I do the same. I see a pattern in his technic duck roll doge hit. I go for the opening he must be surprised that I actually got a shot on the left side of his stomach. I notice that were all heading towards the beach. Then my opponent starts walking off furthest then all of them. He's ankle deep in the water and I start wonder why he's doing that. That's when I realize that he's a son of Poseidon. Water starts going to all my friends. it goes to our feet. And I felt it become solid and colder. SHIT! He's freezing us in our spots when I look at him I see him smirking with is companies. He summons more water and he starts putting our hands together like handcuffs.

I see my friends tied up. He starts walking his way towards me. He reaches for my mask. He looks at my eyes. I realized there a beautiful sea green color. I still have a glare at him which makes him smile a bit but once he has a hold of my mask I see him pull it out. I start smiling but if only he can see. Our masks have an enchantment that they can't come off unless we want them too. He looks at my eyes again and he tries again. He still does it gentle though.

"What the Hades is wrong with these mask they won't come off!" I hear someone yell. I chuckle a bit to myself.

"I think there enchanted or something let's just take them we'll figure it out later. He puts his hands on my waist and throws my over his shoulder. When I look up I see most of my friend and they are glaring at the floor. I snapped my fingers to get their attention. They all look at me and I make a zipper motion across my lips. Their eyes twinkled a bit with amusement. Once we get to the top of the hill I see 3 vans. They throw us inside and some of them come in the back with us and some other go in the front. I look around I see that Thalia, Katie, Reyna, Hazel and Piper. They ice on our hand comes off us. Well there completely stupid if they think we won't hurt them. I start using sign language that they taught at camp just in case we wouldn't be able to speak in emergencies like this one.**(THOUGHT THAT WAS COOL SO I JUST HAD TO ADD IT I THOUGHT IT WAS UNIQUE AND HASNT BEEN USED BEFORE I THINK)**

_"Don't talk unless you have to okay." _I told them all.

"What the Hades are you guys doing?" says a Hispanic boy with dark brown curly hair brown eyes and elfish ears.

I look at the guys and I see them give us confused faces. Guess they didn't think we would outsmart them. I hear a gasp and I turn to see Thalia and Bianca with their hands over were there mouth should be if it weren't for their mask.

_"What?" _I ask them.

They both looked at each other and started to talk. Then they turned towards me and they both said at the same time, _"Those are our brothers."_

I stare shock at them and I had an idea.

_"Tell them how much they've grown and it's been forever that you see them."_ I couldn't wait for their reactions.

I see them counting off on their fingers and them guys just look more confused.

"Well it's been so long since I see you Nico/Jason." They said.


	3. Chapter 3

**GUYS WELL HERES TODAY UPDATE. SORRY IF THE BEGINNING SUCK. I'M NOT THAT GOOD WITH IT STARING BUT ONCE WE START GETTING INTO THE MIDDLE AND STUFF IT'LL ACTUALLY BECOME BETTER THAN THE BEGINNING OKAY. OH AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY BEAUTIFUL DISASTER AND PLEASE REVIEW. SO ON WITH THE STORY.**

The van stopped and the boy with the sea green eyes looked at us and all the others.

"How do you know our names?" they asked in unison.

"It hurts that you don't remember us." Thalia said faking and putting her hand on her heart.

They guy with the green eyes took at a walkie talkie and said, "Guys we have a problem the know Nico and Jason is."

I hear a squeal on the other side of the radio. And a familiar voice.

"Oh my gods hey Nico I can't believe you didn't remember me how long has it been?" I know that voice as Hazel. I didn't even know she knew Nico.

Green eyes looks at his walkie talkie in disbelief and say "Let's get them to camp before another one figures out someone okay."

"So are guys going to tell us your name? Look I'll start. Hi my name is Leo." He starts waving. Did he really think that we would tell them our names even take off our mask. I shook my head and the girls followed my example.

"Just wait till we get to camp maybe we can get some of the other Hecate kids to take them off." Jason says.

I notice the Goth one has and iPod on him. Thalia starts crawling towards and we all stare at her. She reaches for the head phones and takes them away.

"Thanks I was pretty bored." Thalia goes back and sits next to me.

I chuckle a bit and see Thalia tapping her foot to the beat.

"Nico, why don't you get your IPod back I mean if your man enough." I look at the guy and see he has brown hair with blue eyes he has a mischievous smile.

"Maybe I will Travis." He starts reaching for it but the next thing he starts taking his hand back.

"Dam what was that." He asks.

"Zeus." Thalia shrugs.

"Hey Jason you think you can go and get it?" he ask Jason.

Thalia stops him when he's about to reach it with a question.

"Do you still have the cut on your lip that you got when you tried eating a stapler?" she asks not looking at him but the IPod.

"How do you know about? How do you even know me?" He starts questioning.

"It's a shame really you're the reason I left actually and you don't remember me." She says quietly.

Thalia had left for many reasons but one of them was because of her little brother. Her mother had taken both to the park. When Thalia went to go get the basket and returned he vanished. She found her mother sobbing and she started to scream at her saying she wasn't a good mother. But I guess he wouldn't remember because he was small I guess.

I feel the car slowing down and where at a complete stop. Green eyes gets out of the car and a minuets later the back door opens.

All the guys get out and their waiting for us to get out.

"Well are you coming or not?" ask green eyes.

We glance at our feet and he realizes we can't.

"Percy hurry up and unfreeze them I need some question answered." Says Jason.

Hhmm Percy. He seemed a bit embarrassed at that.

"Okay let's take them to the Hecate cabin and see if they can get these masks off." He starts to reach for me but I brush his hands away. Well if they're going to find out what we look like might as well talk.

"I can walk." I snap. He looked at me disappointedly, but it quickly vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

**GUYS WELL HERES TODAY UPDATE. SORRY IF THE BEGINNING SUCK. I'M NOT THAT GOOD WITH IT STARING BUT ONCE WE START GETTING INTO THE MIDDLE AND STUFF IT'LL ACTUALLY BECOME BETTER THAN THE BEGINNING OKAY. OH AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY BEAUTIFUL DISASTER AND PLEASE REVIEW. SO ON WITH THE STORY.**

All of us girls get out of the van and I see Juniper and Rachel without their mask. Clarisse is hanging off some guys shoulder. And the rest of them walking behind them.

"What happened to you guys." I nodded to the direction of Clarisse Rachel, and juniper.

"Well juniper is a nymph so it didn't really matter Clarisse was being violent and they kill me remember. Also I don't think any of them would of really hurt us." Rachel said shrugging

I remember that the oracle can only be killed by natural diseases or anything related to that.

"What do you mean we can't hurt you anybody can and you should be able to die?" Nico stated.

"Oh I can be not on purpose though so just don't waste your time unless you want a bad..." I interrupted Rachel and left them confused.

"Come on lets go to the Hecate cabin." Percy ushered us to go in front of them.

The camp looked exactly ours except in a way it seemed more like a guy camp for some reason stricter even though they were the same. It reminded me of Lupa.

We walked down a path towards a dark purple cabin. Percy knocked on the door. It opened a boy about fourteen with light caramel hair, purple eyes. He was a miniature Lou but a guy version. He looked shocked that he had a couple of girls with them.

"Brandon we need your cabins help." Percy asked the younger kid.

"Sure anything for." He opened the door all the way and the boys from behind pushed us all in .

"So what do you need my cabin help for?" He said gazing our way.

"We need to get theses mask off."

"Okay let me check." He walked towards Thalia and tried touching her until she started to crack with electricity.

"I'll check another one." He walked off to Bianca and touched her mask. He looked concentrated and then he smiled.

"If there all the same I'll give them about a couple of hours top would be five." He stated. "Oh and where are you going to keep then I mean if Chiron or Mr. D found out he would kill you guys."

Realization hit all them and they looked at each other. Boys they can't plan for Hades.

"I guess we all take one and hide them in the cabin you guys know our secret room all of the cabins have right."

"Which one?" asked a big Asian bulky guy who for some odd reason looked like a baby?

"The one only the heads know about okay so everyone take one and meet up later in five hours." He said that with a _duh_ look. The guys marched towards a girl took them.

A pair of twins I think it was Travis and I don't remember the other one took Katie and Lou. A boy who looked a bit like Travis and what's his name took Clarisse. Frank took hazel. A boy with blue eyes and a tan took Nyssa. Probably Apollo I thought. A guy who looked like him but a bit scrawnier took Rachel. A Latino boy took Reyna. A boy with a limp took juniper. A boy with gray eyes took Bianca. Guessing he's one of my sibling. Piper was taken by Jason. Thalia by Nico. And I was left with Percy. He grabbed my hand and if felt weird. He lead me threw a path that was really grassy and sandy. As we kept walking a beach started to come into view. It was beautiful. He kept walking. We were in front of a bluish green building with sea shells carved into it. But there were also real ones on the sides of the building. He opened the door and I was blasted with the smell of the ocean. There were six bunks but only one was unmade with candy wrappers on the floor and a couple of soda cans. There was a fountain in the end of the room and little miniature Hippocampus's were hung up on the ceiling. The colors of the wall were an ocean blue color with hints of green in them. He sat down on the unmade bunk and lay down.

He was watching me with careful eyes like I was interesting piece of art.

"What are you looking at." He blushed a bit but I don't know why.

"I was just wondering what you looked like with that thing off and who your father is." He said _thing_ like he despised what was covering my face. I would have been happy with just that until he spoke of my father.

"Do you only think that gods can be attracted to women? How sexist is that." I fumed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. What I was saying is I want to know who your godly parent is?" he corrected himself. He looked guilty as if he meant not to say any of those things.

I still didn't answer him though I just stood next to the door. He sighed. I was looking around the room.

"So are you ever going to tell me your name?" I was thinking if I should tell him or not. I decided yes because after this is all over he would need to know my name anymore.

"Annabeth." I said abruptly. He smiled to himself.

"You know you can sit down my bed won't bite and neither will." He had a raised eyebrow and was nodding towards the bed next to his. I looked at him he seemed to be pleading with his eyes.

I walked over there and sat down.

"So Annie how long have you've been at camp." He asked.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Well since were going to be here for a while I might as well get to know." He said like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"if I tell you something will I be able to do the same." He looked at me from his bunk. He smiled.

"Okay I've been at camp for eleven years." I stated.

His head turned towards me in a matter of second and I was surprised he didn't break his neck.

"Why?"

"Sorry it's my turn. What about you how long have you've been here."

"Six. Now how did you get to camp?"

"With my best friend."

"That's not what I meant."

"Too bad. Are you the only person in this cabin?"

"Yes. So why did you go to camp so early?" I hesitated because that question was a bit personal to me.

"I wasn't wanted so I left it was as simple as that." I said turning my head towards the door not trying to make eye contact.

**I'll update next wensday and review and what not.**


	5. Chapter 5

**GUYS WELL HERES TODAY UPDATE. SORRY IF THE BEGINNING SUCK. I'M NOT THAT GOOD WITH IT STARING BUT ONCE WE START GETTING INTO THE MIDDLE AND STUFF IT'LL ACTUALLY BECOME BETTER THAN THE BEGINNING OKAY. OH AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY BEAUTIFUL DISASTER AND PLEASE REVIEW. SO ON WITH THE STORY:**

"Okay. Um who's your godly parent?" he asked trying to change the subject.

I had a debate with myself if I should tell him. On one side he'll leave me alone, the other side the other haven't but they would eventually.

"Athena." I said and I started to go towards the door. He jumped in front of the door when I was about to open it.

"Where are you going we still have an hour left before we have to leave? And I don't want anybody to see you. If you haven't noticed we'll get in trouble for getting girls in here." He told me.

"Just thought you wouldn't want me here since you know I'm an Athena spawn." I said trying to side step him.

"Well you thought wrong. That's my dad's rival not mine. Now go and sit down before I drag you over." He smirked. He crossed arms over his chest.

"Oh really. Have you thought that I could scream making people wonder why your voice is so high, unless you had someone else in your cabin? And I don't think you'll have enough time to hide me. Plus I could fight you know."

He looked a bit less confident. But it was only a bit. "But people would think a younger camper because the Stolls could have pranked them and you lost last time we fought. What makes you think you could win this time?"

"Maybe but I know my opponent a bit now and your only advantage to me is your power if you didn't have that you probably wouldn't have won."

"Okay then if you really think you could beat me, fight me." He said looking at me straight into my eyes and moving his hands towards his pocket.

"Fine." I said backing up my hands on my knife. I circled him and I was waiting for him to take the first move. He slashed and kicked at me. **(Not really good at fighting scene)** I rolled and ducked at all the right times. I noticed his pattern he jabbed at me twice before going back to defense and next he would turn it into an arch type of hit. I noticed he was moving toward the center of the room and there were many things on the floor. When he went to slash at me I ducked and pulled his leg from underneath and he tripped. We were both on the floor and he came at me and we started rolling on top of each other. In the end we weren't able to roll any more due to the wall we had come at. I ended up on top with my knife at his throat and his sword behind me back.

I heard clapping behind and I turn to see the others inside the cabin. I guess we were caught up in the fight we didn't noticed.

"How wonderful. Looks like the girl can fight after all." Said the scrawny one from before.

"Shut it Octavian. She could probably beat you." Said Percy. I got up from him and walked towards Thalia.

"Probably?" I said in disbelief because I knew for sure that I would be able to beat that scrawny scarecrow.

"You did it." Clarisse whispered. Even though Clarisse was always looking for fight she knew never to make a child of Athena mad. Especially if that child was named Annabeth.

"You guys honestly think that this… scrawny scarecrow can beat me?" I said walking around in a circle around. I looked up and saw that they had an amused look but at the same time saying that I clearly would win in a matter of seconds.

"Buuurrrrrrnnnn." The twins from before shouted walk in circles with one hand in the air and the other in a form of a fist near there open mouths.

"How dare you speak to me like that? I am Octavian. A legacy from Apollo the Augur from Camp half blood and Jupiter."

"You know I think Oracles are better. There more precise than Augurs. And a legacy really. Really you would be a quarter bloods if you are a legacy and I think Apollo would come to our side between choosing you or us."

He was seething with anger. "What makes you think that?"

"You see." I said.

**I'll update next wensday and review and what not like i said i would. Sorry for the short chapter its just that i have been study for math mostly because im just not good enough in that subject and i need all the help i can and we have the test tomorrow**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took a bit long to update. I've been busy. All week at school i had to do a perrsuasive essay, and study for math. Like i said before thats my weekest subject. And all this week i've havent been able to spend a few moments at home. Sarurday we had a a soccer game for my bro. hes in travling team so we go to places that are far away. then i went to my cousins house and went shopping for a quinceanera from there we got ready party all night. next day i got up early (i was in a bad move im not a morning person. well im good in the morning just if its for no apperent reason that you got me up. and then after that game we went to another one that an hour away. we were in sacremnto almost. and i slept the whole time back and got home at 10 and worked a bit on this story and went to sleep. But anyways the next two chapters maybe is when the action is going to start hopefully. ALSO WONDERING IF I SHOULD DO LIKE SOME CHARACTERS READ THE MARK OF ATHENA PLEASE PUT IT IN THE REVIEWS OR PM ABOOUT IT IF I SHOULD.**

**Enough of that. ON WITH THE STORY:**

"Well I think that's another secret we should find out later, but for now we could finally see what you guys look like." Said the African American.

All heads turn towards the clock on the opposite side of Percy's bed. Right on time. I see as they fall off every of my friends faces. I started to hear some gasp. I bowed my head down. My blonde hair came tumbling down in front of my face that created a curtain from everybody, while my mask fell. I see a pair of black vans come in my line of vision. I felt a hand under my chin. It started to pull my head up and my hair started to fall to either sides of my face. When I looked I see Percy there with a smile and wide eyes. Like he was surprised I looked like this but happy that I did.

I turn around my face from left to right to see the boys starring at the girls with awed expression. Well I guess when you're at a camp filled with guys I'd be pretty surprised if I saw really pretty girls. The only one who wasn't starring at us was Octavian he was still red but not as much and was grumbling oblivious to the fact that he finally got to see our appearances.

Percy cleared his throat and that snapped the guys out of their trance. All of them looked embarrassed or were blushing that they were starring. "Anyways so how should we show them to camp?" _Show us to camp._

"What do you mean show us to camp?' Thalia snapped.

"We…well…it's just…we had…you know…a reason to…capture you guys." Percy stuttered.

"Enough of this. Let's hide them here or the hades, or Jupiter cabins. There's only one person in each and it will be easier." Grey eyes said.

"Why did you capture us?" I questioned.

"It's just that it was a dare, okay. Every year the campers make some dare for a couple head counselors and we get to bring a few people from each cabin if we need help. Anyways usually if you don't do it you're an outsider at camp. They think of you as unworthy counselors and you know any stuff that goes with responsibility like quests for instance. And you could go with a punishment that Mr.D assigned. Chiron doesn't know about any of this or else he would have stopped it." I looked at him with a baffled look.

"Even our camp isn't that messed up. Sure were girls we fight dirtier than guys but we don't even do that. **(How they say girls are nastier because they fight with word like mentally and stuff, and they actually get to you, instead guys just fight physically. Which girls do both physically and mentally.)** Anyways you guys did this for a dare. Have any of you consider that you guys especially the big three kids could be the most powerful demigods at camp," Octavian snorted as that statement as it amused him about that he might not be the most powerful one, " and if you guys were outcast you guys would have been outcast together. Also why would you get in trouble if this is a dare wont they already know?" I told each at every one of them.

"Well it's just A) Chiron could see. B) We aren't supposed to show up or you guys till evening. The Hecate cabin was an okay because we needed their help."

They still looked a bit sheepish from what I told them earlier though.

"Let's just hide them in here. They might ruin the whole plan if we get them out before the camp fire." Octavian said as if I just didn't give them a lecture about this stupid dare.

Percy looked a bit guilty when he walked over to me. All the other guys surround us girls and into a corner were a random seashell was hanging on the wall. Percy tilted it to the side and there was a small blue button that blended with the walls. A little tunnel with stairs opened on the floor. A staircase descended from the floor. It was lit up by lights from the ceiling. One by one they walked in but before Hazel, Bianca, and Thalia did, they used some of their powers on the guys. Thalia shocked all of them and Octavian twice. Bianca made their own shadow trip about two of the guys which were malcom and Octavian and Hazel stole some of type of metals from them. She had a couple of badges on her and some metal scraps from the Hephaestus kids, a few of their weapons some like knife that were hidden on them and a skull ring. I looked back once and I gave Percy a regretful looked. His eyes lost a bit of their gleam in them. Like the idea of me being disappointed I hurt him.

**Next chapter it'll be longer i promise. Its just this is a sum of why they did it. PLEASE REVIEW AND WHAT NOT. REMEMBER TO PM OR RIGHT A REVIEW IF I SHOULD WRITE THE CHARACTERS READ A MARK OF ATHEN STORY**


	7. INFO

**BY THE WAY I NEED TO** **CHANGE ALL OF THEIR AGES OKAY I JUST RELIZED I NEED IT FOR THE STORY TO BE ABLE TO FUNCTION ABIT MORE. AND IF THE STORY ENDS GOOD AND I DO A SEQUAL IT'LL HELP ALOT.**

**PERCY, ANNABETH, THALIA, NICO, HAZEL, FRANK, SILENA, CHARLIE ;), KATIE, TRAVIS, AND RACHEL WILL BE ALL BE 16**

**BIANCA, MALCOM, LOU, CONNER, NYSSA, WILL, REYNA, LEO, CLARRISA, AND CHRIS WILL BE 15.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this chapter took a while. i actually started writing some future chapter and idea for the story. also i had this really crazy idea for a new story and i spent some time wrting that oone down. my fist story beautiful disaster is also a concern of mine since it is my main story. but lately i've been lazy a bit too. i have been watching the harry potter musical which is hilarious (should watch that by the way) and going to too many soccer games for my little brother. and my cousin has been coming over lately and they like using the laptop which takes away writing time. and im trying to write next week chapter but we have exams all week and monday and tuesday. these will assign our classes for the first trimester. but anyways enough about me. **

**RVEIW PLEASE AND WHAT NOT.**

**SO ON WITH THE STORY:**

When we reach the bottom it looked like a hangout more than a secret room. It was still blue with tints of green in it. It had a circular table and couches facing a plasma TV. The floor was tile the color of sand. Ironic huh.

"I will not stay here trapped while they think they got us." Thalia complained looking through the walls for some type of secret passage. I agreed with her. But what else could we do.

"What else can we do? Where trapped here. Usually when an enemy gets hostages thee other side will come and get us. So either camp has been notified of our capture and is planning on getting us or we make our own plan." Piper said. Like I've mentioned before not a typical daughter of Aphrodite.

"Your right. We could actually use both plans we make our own which will be A. and B will be camp coming and saving us but I would rather not be saved, I'd rather escape on my own but as long as I get out of this camp I'm fine with either one." Juniper states.

I fell the same way about juniper words. I don't want to be saved. I'm no damsel in distress.

"Okay then. First is first we will need to send in our most destructive person. I say hazel she controls medals which controls most of their weapons. Second Rachel Celestial Bronze would go through her. So will have the advantage of Rachel fighting without getting hurt. So far those will be the ones who will definitely need to go. Anyone disagree." I asked. No one disagree rather everyone had a smirk. I guess the guys wouldn't know what hit them.

"So we just wait then. I'd rather be planning on making an extra plan."

All the girls were looking around the room like a door will appear that can give us an escape.

"Well I could always use my invisibility hat the guys probably thought I was just a fan of the Yankees. I could go up while there taking Rachel and Hazel and just hide their while and when they leave we can get out and help them."

"I actually like were this is going so what do we do when were out then? Just run straight to camp." Katie says.

"No, first we trash this place up so they know that they can't come up to us and think they can mess with us without getting pummeled. Stupid punks." Clarisse said.

I was amused with it but I didn't want to get back at them. It just didn't seem right. They did this so they wouldn't become outcast. It was a legit reason but they did something no one would even think they would. I gave them some respect for doing something unthinkable but I wouldn't admit this to the other though.

"No." I argued.

"Why huh. You don't want to get your boyfriends room trashed up do you?" Clarisse said.

"He's not my boyfriend. I don't want them to think we stoop down to their level. Okay. They think will automatically get revenge on them. But no I want to leave this place saying we won't stoop that low. Also they didn't actually mess with us." I replied.

"Actually they had their choice. They didn't have to. They were told and they did it. They could have said but no they came and took us." Bianca said to me.

"Then again they just wanted to be accepted." Reyna said to my surprise. She usually didn't defend anyone unless she knew them well enough. "I mean they were already outcaste at least the big three kids. They are because their fathers are the big three."

"Just don't tough anything." I finally finished our argument about trashing Percy's place.

We all sat quietly till we had to leave. Percy came over and took Rachel and Hazel because they were closest to the door. When he had entered the room his eyes looked for mine. I made small eye contact but quickly looked changed my gaze to the floor.

Once I saw him turn around I put on my hat and walked behind him to the door. Rachel and Hazel took a bit of time getting out of the door, so I would be able to get out.

"Okay hurry up so you guys can leave I can't stand having girls at my camp any longer." Octivian complained.

I resist the urge to know him out then and there. They all left and I opened the door to the passage way and stuck my head in.

"Guys up here, hurry."

I hear the sound of footsteps coming back to me. I see they all had their weapons out and ready to charge at my word.

"Guys you can follow but you will need to stay quietly and separate so they won't see a big group of girls. Also when you hear screaming and clanging of weapons you'll know to come out okay so get into a buddy system or something just in case you need help." I quickly said.

"I don't need a buddy." Grumbled Clarisse but still going to get her partner.

They all separate and get into pairs. Nyssa and Lou, Clarisse and Silena, Reyna and Bianca, Juniper and Lou, and finally Thalia and Piper.

"Okay either stay or snoop around I'm going back with Rachel and Hazel in case they need more help." I said leaving.

I ran to search for them when I saw all the guys walk towards the dinning pavilion. I know that because it's an exact replica of Camp Phoebe. Right before they reached it though they took a turn to the left which took them to the bonfire.

I saw a small crowed already around the huge fire. When they were seated someone must have noticed that they were coming because they shouted.

"Guys look whose back."

By the time he finished his sentence Percy was already in the middle with the rest of the crew. They were all gaping at the sight of Rachel and Hazel.

"Look we got them now were going to go and take them back before we offend some of their parents and exspecially the goddesses. " Percy states.

It too easy I thought. Right on cue something messes it up.

"No, we still get to decide what to do with them right guys." The same one who had spoken earlier. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes that were anything but friendly.

"What are you going to do to them?" ask the African American boy.

"We don't know yet. But it's okay Beckendorf it'll be quick, whatever we decide on." He said with a smirk that I didn't like at all.

"And that is?" asked the boy who had taken Nyssa."

"Will, what if we kill them no one would know and there probably not worth living." He said casually which disgusted and angered me so much.

I walked up to a random boy with a dagger and took it from him. All eyes were on me but I didn't care he was planning on killing my friends. I aimed the dagger and shot it. Too bad for me because he dodged it only leaving a scratched on his cheek and landing on the tree behind him.

"What the Hades was that?" some campers started to shout.

"See what Percy told you they don't want you to kill them. "Shouted a very angry baby faced guy.

"Franks right. We shouldn't kill them." The twins agreed.

"NO Stolls it payback I don't care what happens I don't like them they gave me this," he said pointing to his cheek. Some of the camper nodded in agreement.

I glanced at Rachel and Piper. Rachel seemed calm but Hazel seemed shaken up. I guess them trying to plan your murder I would to. Rachel on the other hand didn't really need to.

Half of the camp went to the side with the kid that was speaking and the other to Percy's side. Both sides took out their weapons.

"Look we don't have to do this all we have to do is let them leave and we can go back to normal okay." Percy spoke.

"Look Jackson I don't care. I want them dead."

"Why's that huh?" A kid with similar feature as the Stolls.

"Because there girls that's why." He said as if that was a valid reason.

"What about girls." An ancient voice interrupt their fight.

**SORRY BUT I JUST HAD TO LEAVE IT WITH A CLIFF HANGER. PLEASE REVIEW AND WHAT NOT. BY THE WAY LONGEST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY. YAY.**


End file.
